Conventionally, pedometers have been worn (e.g., attached to a wrist or to a user's hip) to monitor and display a distance traveled by a user. More recently, accelerometers have been provided within a user's shoe to measure distance and speed traveled by the user while walking or running. As one example, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,550, a foot-mounted sensor can sense motion and wirelessly transmit sensor data to a wrist-mounted unit. As another example, a sports monitoring product (Nike+iPod) available from Apple Inc. can be utilized with a digital media player to monitor distance and speed of its user. The sports monitoring product includes a module that is placed within a shoe of the user, and the digital media player operates to wirelessly communicate with the module so that the distance and speed of the user can be displayed by the digital media player.